dcfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 16
| StoryTitle1 = The Blood of Grayskull, Part Three | Synopsis1 = Thanks to the winged horse , and have been rescued, and can continue their journey to the island of - but Adam worries that the island feels haunted. Adora spots some of the encroaching on the shore line, and notes that the place will soon fall to its corruption. Adam, though, warns that he feels something else. The island itself is strewn with ruins, since the 's invasion, and further it has been a thousand years since the attacked and murdered . As a result, they were ostracized, and their island declared forbidden territory, cut off from the rule and light of Grayskull for all that time. Both children of the Grayskull line feel that an entire people should not have had to suffer for the actions of a few individuals. They are overheard by the Gar themselves, who admit that they did not expect to hear sympathy from the blood of Grayskull. Spooked by the sudden appearance of the Gar, Swiftwind runs into the woods, and Adam suggests that Adora go after him while he talks to the Gar. They warn, though, that the woods are dangerous because a witch lives there, and has tormented them for some time. They agree to send their own warriors to find Adora, rather than risk Adam getting lost in the woods too. The Gar spokesperson comments that this first contact with the outside world is a great day for them. He admits that none of the Gar have names anymore, as they are a ghost people, though they hope one day to have names again. After all, Adam has broken taboo by coming to them. Adam explains that he has not come for revenge as they might fear. The outside world is in danger, and he has been told that salvation may be found on Anwat-Gar. Even so, he believes the time has come to end the Gar's suffering, and rejoin them with the people of . It is not right, he feels, that the sins of the father be visited upon the child. Adora, meanwhile, rushes through the woods, but feels suddenly paranoid that someone is watching her. Shrugging it off, she is happy to find Swiftwind in a clearing, and attempts to guide him back - if she could only remember the way. Suddenly, she hears a voice warning her away, and draws her sword instinctively. She warns the owner of the voice to show itself, and she is visited there by an apparition of King Grayskull himself, pointing at her sword. Confused, she looks on the blade, and sees that it is wet with his blood. In that instant, the vision is gone, and Adora is left wondering just what it meant. Worried that it has been too long, Adam decides it's time to go after his sister himself. The Gar respond that they have just had word that Adora's been found and brought to the temple. They show him the way to it, but when he enters, he sees that it is empty - except for . The villain reveals that Adam has been paralyzed by poisoned wine, just as King Grayskull was, centuries ago. As a hunter, Tri-Klops wants only to exchange Adam to for money. He had beaten Adam and Adora to the island and struck a deal with the Gar to spare them the Fright Zone corruption, and a seat at Hordak's table in the new order. As for Adam - Hordak only wants his blood. From the door of the temple, Adora shouts that if Hordak wants the blood of He-Man, he shall have it. She strides right up to Adam, places her blade to his throat, and slices it open. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}